Sharpness of a chain saw is important for cutting efficiency and for minimizing the likelihood of injuries that can be caused by snagging the chain because of dull cutting teeth. In moderate to heavy use, a chain saw may require sharpening at least once a day, sometimes more often.
While relatively large machines are available for the sharpening of saws and chains, such machines require the removal of the saw chain. Devices for sharpening a saw chain while the chain remains on the saw are available as well, but usually require a fixture to assist in the alignment of a hand file to the proper angle for sharpening each of the cutting teeth. The use of such fixtures is cumbersome and tiring to the user. Moreover, the repeated forward and backward movement of the file can lead to injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The present invention facilitates the hand sharpening of saw chains in the field by providing an ergonomic handle for the sharpening file that reduces fatigue and facilitates a more efficient sharpening operation.